


Promenade

by Ambrena



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une curtain!fic Odin/Loki qui se passe de nos jours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promenade

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le thème "Qui promène le chien ?"

« Sans blague, tu exagères, mon vieux, soupira Odin en levant les yeux vers son alter ego.  
-Mais non, le reprit Loki.  
-Oh que non. C’est parfaitement ridicule, comme point de vue, et tu le sais tout autant que moi.  
-Voyons. »  
Ils se confrontèrent du regard.  
« Ecoute, je suis désolé, mais tu te comportes comme si ce foutu chien-loup était ton fils.  
-Et alors ? aboya l’autre homme.  
-Bon, bah, je sais qu’Angerboda et toi, vous l’avez adopté tout chiot parce que vous n’aviez pas encore d’enfant, mais ce n’est pas une raison, mon vieux... »  
L’autre le considéra d’un air obstiné et Odin s’arrêta net.  
« Il est aussi important qu’Hela à mes yeux, observa-t-il.  
-Ça il me semblait l’avoir compris, mais sérieusement…  
-Je ne laisserai personne d’autre que moi promener Fenrir, ânonna-t-il une fois de plus. Point barre. Ce n’est pas difficile à comprendre, pourtant, putain !   
-Alors dans ce cas, pars du principe que tu t’adresses à un demeuré, contra doucement son amant.  
-Je serai le seul à le promener, un point, c’est tout. Quel est le mot que tu ne comprends pas dans cette phrase, dis ?  
-Aucun. C’est juste que… »  
Le borgne effleura de la main le visage de son compagnon, qui dut réprimer un tremblement de tout le corps.  
« Tu vois ? Le poison de ce serpent te fait encore mal, je le vois bien. »  
Le jour précédent, un cobra cracheur l’avait attaqué. Il travaillait en effet au zoo, mais en l’occurrence, il avait été la victime d’une faille de sécurité. Une énorme faille, même.  
Mais malgré sa blessure grave, ce bougre d’âne bâté refusait de céder sa place, et désirait tout de même promener Fenrir, son immense chien-loup.  
« C’est de l’inconscience, voilà ce que c’est ! finit par déclarer Odin, excédé.  
-C’est toi qui es inconscient, malgré ta clairvoyance légendaire. Tu veux que Fenrir arrache la main de quelqu’un ou quoi ?  
-Enfin, réfléchis, bon sang ! cria l’autre en se frappant la cuisse du plat de la main. Moi, quand j’ai perdu cet œil, continua-t-il en se désignant l’œil droit, je n’ai pas pu promener Geri et Freki. Ce n’est absolument pas dégradant que d’avouer que l’on a mal, vieux frère.  
-Je n’ai pas mal ! protesta-t-il.  
-Ben voyons… se moqua l’homme. Tes frissons auraient pu causer des tremblements de terre.   
-Rien que ça ? le railla-t-il. Je suis certain que tu peux trouver mieux…  
-Non, l’image me satisfait, elle correspond tout à fait à ce que je veux. Bon, tu vas te décider, oui ? »  
Loki maugréa un bon moment dans sa barbe avant de finir par lui répondre.  
« C’est complètement idiot. Je ne veux pas qu’il attaque quelqu’un parce que je ne serais pas là pour le gérer, expliqua-t-il sombrement.  
-Ce n’est pas vraiment une réponse, ça, mon ami.  
-Et merde, c’en est une, de réponse, à ton avis ? rétorqua-t-il vulgairement.  
-Oh, ça va, pas la peine de t’énerver ! »  
Décidément, rien ne valait de le brusquer. Mais il était tellement susceptible, aussi… Impossible d’avoir une discussion ordinaire, avec un tel maître des mensonges.   
C’est extrêmement énervant, parce qu’il trouvait toujours moyen d’avoir le dernier mot, en plus.  
Et puis, surtout, il n’admettait jamais, jamais d’avoir eu tort. C’était presque un principe de vie, une devise, pourrait-on presque dire.  
Le borgne sourit, avant de passer une main calleuse dans les boucles rousses et indisciplinées de son alter ego.  
Et pourtant, en dépit de cette masse assez impressionnante de défauts, il l’aimait.  
La puissance dévastatrice de cet attachement l’effrayait un peu, parfois.  
Tout au fond de lui, il pensait – même si, sur le plan rationnel, il était convaincu que c’était infiniment ridicule, et que si jamais il le confiait à son ami, il rirait de lui – il pensait, donc, qu’ils avaient déjà été liés, dans une vie précédente.  
Peut-être étaient-ils déjà amants, ou bien même mari et femme ? Il était même très fortement possible qu’ils aient été rivaux, dans cette autre existence, étant donné la très forte proportion de disputes qui émaillaient leur vie commune.  
Peu importe. Cette conviction un peu fantasque (et pourtant, tellement juste, l’ancien dieu ne saurait probablement jamais à quel point) s’était plantée en lui, et ne voulait sous aucun prétexte quitter son inconscient.  
C’était ainsi. Il ne croyait pas aux horoscopes, mais restait persuadé qu’une certaine forme de divination existait, s’avérait possible. En utilisant les runes, peut-être. Parfois, en fermant les yeux, un puits de sagesse étincelait sous ses paupières ; un océan de savoir oublié cherchait à remonter à la surface.


End file.
